


You Feel Like Summertime

by sunflowerdust



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Again, And no angst, Fluff, I suck at tagging, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), SO MUCH FLUFF, So yeah, it's good stuff i swear, just read it, keith is madly in love with lance, lance is dumb, we got enough of that shit in canon verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerdust/pseuds/sunflowerdust
Summary: This is how Keith Kogane ended up falling in love with summeror in other wordsI wrote 16.4k words of pure klance fluff





	You Feel Like Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy can y'all believe I wrote ANOTHER kl fic after all the disaster that happened in canon? Yeah me either.
> 
> Anyways, here's pure klance fluff for y'all losers cause I love y'all
> 
> A big thanks to Kay for beta reading this I lOVE YOU SO MUCH MOM YOU HAVE NO IDEA UWU
> 
> enjoy!

Dear Diary

I think I’m falling in love

\-       _Lance Aldavez_

 

Keith’s pov

The chirps and whirs of summer crickets are something that everyone prefers to describe as sprightly and pleasing.

To Keith, it's pretty monotonous, slightly cacophonous even.

Keith has no idea why people like it. Why people like summer at all. With the burning sun above them all the time and annoying insects all over the place, there is nothing Keith finds enjoyable about summer.

So after hearing endless chorus of crickets wailing, the offbeat whirs of a ceiling fan above him and countless amounts of his own winding breaths for a nauseating amount of time, Keith dares to peak through his fingers to meet the blinding shine of sun again, causing him to snap his eyes shut immediately. He sees red and yellow, everywhere, a groan escaping his throat. He can’t even inhale air properly because of the thick heavy heat.

He's sweating even more now. Even in a white tank top pulled up enough to expose his pale waist, grey sweatpants and his hair in a ponytail, he feels like he’s dying.

He rolls over to find a better spot to die, away from pernicious sunlight and buries his face into the pillow nearby, sniffing in the sharp scent it contains.

And of course, it smells like _Lance_

Keith hugs the pillow tightly to his face, sighing deeply into it.

_Cinnamon and chocolate_

Keith doesn't know why he agreed to this. Why he agrees to anything Lance says at all, knowing that it's no good for him, knowing that he can't latch onto his pining forever. Keith is pretty sure he made a promise to himself last summer, and it was not to come back to Lance's house and spend his summer with Lance again.

Yet, here he is, again, with Lance's family, at Lance's house, on Lance's bed, holding Lance's very pillow against his face like he's holding his dear life.

And Keith doesn't know how long he’s been there, sprawled on the bed like a starfish with his face buried in Lance's pillow. He's feeling dizzy even in this horrible heat, almost sleepy and Keith would be more than grateful to be able to take a nap now and forget the dreadful summer heat and the drowsy atmosphere that has surrounded him.

But you don't always get what you want when you're friends with Lance Aldavez.

Keith yelps and jolts up when something freezing touches his back, instantly sending a chill sensation through his spine. His eyes immediately land on the ice bag lying on the bed as soon as he sits up properly. He then proceeds to scowl and glare at Lance, who is cackling like a madman in front of him.

"Lance" Keith scowls, the chill sensation still tingling down his spine, "what the fuck"

"Oh my" Lance says between laughs, wiping away a tear drop from the corner of his eye, trying his best not to meet Keith's annoyed glare, "d- dios Keith, y- you should have seen the l- look on your face. Oh my god"

And with that, the tan skinned boy is back to laughing again, hunching over and holding his stomach, which gives Keith a good chance to playfully grab the ice bag and throw it at him. The ice bag, of course, perfectly hits Lance in his face, pulling a shriek out of him.

"Hah!" Keith exclaims, huffing a loud laugh, "got'cha!"

"Come here tu hijo de-" Lance threatens but there is no heat behind it as he smirks and launches himself at Keith, who gets only half a second to think before swiftly moving out of the way to avoid the impact of Lance's body landing on him.

"Catch me if you can lover boy." Keith challenges and sprints out of the room, to downstairs, followed by Lance who's on the train of shouting endless Spanish curses behind him.

"Lance!" His mother yells as soon as they reach downstairs, to which Lance stops in his tracks but Keith is already out of the front door, "No cursing in house! There are childr-"

"Sorry mamá" Lance apologizes, fidgeting a little but his eyes never meeting his mom’s. Instead he bites his lip and stands on tiptoes to get a look at Keith outside, in their front yard, "won't happen again."

"Good" she says and Lance doesn't waste a beat to rush outside the door to get Keith, who stood in middle of the yard with a challenging grin on his face. A rush of wind blows over them from nowhere, flipping Keith’s black hair to a side in one of those anime styles and Keith feels like they are in one of those tedious ridiculous overly anticipatable action movies.

"Tìo Lance!" Sylvio says as his bright blue tricycle comes to a stop in front of Lance’s feet, "What are you and tio Keith doing?"

"Oh, we-" Lance starts, curling the corner of his lips into a smirk as he puts his hands on his hips, his eyes pinpointed into Keith’s, "are just playing cops and robbers."

"Can we play too?" Nadia asks, kicking her purple beach ball at Sylvio, who catches it with both hands and sticks out his tongue at her.

"No, no." Lance says, shaking his head a little "we, are playing adults cops and robbers."

"Awww" both Nadia and Sylvio pout, "tio Keith will let us play right?"

"Sylvio it's time to see who's better at running, me or your uncle Lance." Keith smiles down at the 7 years old Lance's younger version grabbing his legs, "Who do you think is going to win?"

"You!" Sylvio happily exclaims, "Tio Lance always talks about how you always win the race on sports competition!"

"Oh?" Keith chuckles and glances at Lance who's now bright red, maybe it’s because of the heat but that doesn’t stop Keith from thinking that he looked cute, "is that so?"

“He also said that you go jogging everyday at 5 in the morning and you go to the gym at 6 on Mondays, Thursdays and-”

"Syl-"

"Tio Lance is going to win!" Nadia interrupts, earning a 'Yeah!' and a high five from Lance, "tio Lance is fast. He's really fast. Fast like flash."

"Aww thanks Nadia." Lance smiles down at his niece.

"I love you tio Lance!" Nadia hugs Lance’s upper waist.

"I love you too sweetcheeks." Lance chuckles and Keith feels his heart jump a beat. Or not. He can ignore that.

"But I love tio Lance too-" Sylvio pouts.

"It's okay Sylvio I love both of you!" Lance lazily chuckles and ruffles Sylvio's hair as he runs up to Lance and hugs him too. It surprises Keith how good Lance is with kids. It’s like he knows exactly how to put a smile on their face. Keith loves that about Lance.

Or maybe Keith loves everything about Lance

Or maybe, just maybe, Keith’s in love with Lance.

_Love_

The word strikes Keith’s mind like a thunderbolt and he’s thrown into an instant state of shock and panic and he’s having an emotional effusion.

He had had this thought before. This exact, same, similar thought. Not once, not twice, thousands of times before and just like all those other times, he’s ready to dismiss this one too.

He shakes his head a little in incredulity. He has a crush on Lance, yeah, sure he’s a man enough to admit that but, he’s planning to move on from it because obviously this whole thing is painfully one sided and it’s never going to happen.

No he’s not planning to fall into it deeper with every passing second of his life.

Keith is pulled out of his rapid train of thoughts and back into reality when Sylvio tugs his hands down and speaks, “abuela is making garlic knots. She’ll call us to get inside soon. If tio Lance catches Keith before abuela calls us, he wins. If abuela calls before he does, tio Keith wins. Okay?"

"Sure.” Lance nods in agreement and locks his eyes with Keith, “The game is on mullet.”

“Okay,” Keith breathes and then proceeds to lock his eyes with Lance, who smirks and raises his eyebrow at him, his eyes challenging. Keith smirks back at the ocean boy in front of him one last time, taking in the beauty of his freckles covered pretty face that he knows he'll have to beat. He then sprints into the cornfield right next to the yard owned by the Aldavez's promptly, not waiting for Lance's response, "Come catch me if you can Loverboy!"

"Keith!" Lance shouts as he follows Keith into the cornfield. Keith can hear Sylvio and Nadia’s cheers, "Oh I'll beat your ass in half a minute!"

"Hah, as if." Keith mutters loudly enough for Lance to hear, even though he can't see the said boy’s face anymore but he can still spot his chocolate colored hairs moving swiftly through the field.

"Ohh I'll get you mullet!" Lance shouts and Keith surprises himself with a suppressed giggle. God, he is, very clearly, acting like a lovestruck fool and Keith can’t despise himself enough for this. Yeah, it’s a cornfield, not a mustard flower field and yeah, they’re dying under stupid summer heat and global warming is probably killing the planet every passing second but that didn’t make it any less cliché than all the cringey romcoms out there. "Keeeeith?"

"Laance?" Keith says as he runs further into the field and takes a left, crouching carefully and turning his head around to see Lance's footsteps.

_What, is he doing._

"Keithy boy?" Lance calls out for him. Keith could see the end of Lance's navy blue jeans move from here. He holds his breath and watches as Lance stops moving just few feet away from him and then takes a right step, opposite to where Keith is right now. "Where are you?"

"Find me." Keith mutters again but this time he doesn't wait for Lance to respond. He stands up and starts running to where he was headed to.

"Hey!" Lance says from behind him. Keith could practically feel the smirk on Lance’s face.

"Since when are you so slow, idiot?" Keith yells and runs even faster, aware of Lance's hurried footsteps behind him and his sound laughs as the said boy chases him through the cornfield. The butterflies are ridiculously unrolling inside Keith’s stomach and he feels like he’s falling off a waterfall. Lance's laughs are like music. A music so short yet so heavenly. Keith is pretty sure he'll never get tired of hearing it.

All his thoughts come to an end when Keith realizes that Lance isn't following him anymore. The footsteps had died along the chirps of crickets long ago and Lance isn't chasing him.

Keith looks back to spot Lance but sees him nowhere in the nearest vacant where Keith’s eye can travel. He can see the Aldavez house. It's pretty huge, with a wooden fence around it and all. He can't see the yard from here but he could hear Sylvio and Nadia’s laughs and could see Lance's sister, Veronica on the second floor balcony, leaning against the wall and talking on the phone.

He remembers the time when he first met them all. It was awkward, unsettling and way too overwhelming for Keith, who never had a proper family in his life before Shiro took him in. The Aldavez’s altruistic hospitality used to make Keith feel weird. The same way he felt when Shiro’s family took him to their home from the orphanage. Same way he felt when Shiro showed around his own house and his room and told him that he belongs here from now on. Keith has never been good with social interaction, probably never will be.

But Lance was there. Lance has always been there. For him. For all of his friends. Lance made everything so much easier, so much simpler and over the times, Keith has grown to love Lance’s family. Sylvio, Lance’s 5 year old nephew and Nadia, his 8 year old niece have always been Keith’s favorites. He used to think he hates kids but, man was he wrong.

Keith loves Mrs. Aldavez, mostly because of her kindness, her soft motherly voice and useful advice. But also for her garlic knots that make Keith’s mouth water just by thinking about them.

 _“Estamos encantados de contar contigo Keith”_ Mrs. Aldavez had said to him, _“You’re always welcome here.”_

Keith smiled at the thought. Who knew he would be visiting Aldavez’s every year after that? Every year, Shiro would spend his summer with his boyfriend Adam and other friends. Hunk would visit his family in Samoa and Pidge would go to their grandparent’s house in town with her family. Keith, on the other hand, always spent the summer in his own room, scrolling through instagram, watching 80s’ action movies with unbelievably predictable plot twist at the end and eating beef pizza every day.

When Lance first hit him up on messenger, asking him if he wants to spend his summer with him, Keith’s first instinct was to say no but he thought twice and on his second thought, he decided to put away his introvert self and insecurities for first time and said yes.

Thank god he said yes

**_Lance Aldavez_ **

_Hey man_

_Wanna spend the summr with me?_

_With my family back in cuba?_

_I mean only if u want 2_

_I was just askin cz u kno_

_You spend ur summer alone every year_

_So i thought_

 

**_Keith Kogane_ **

_Yes_

 

**_Lance Aldavez_ **

_Yeah?_

 

**_Keith Kogane_ **

_Yeah_

 

**_Lance Aldavez_ **

_Cool cool, very cool_

 

Keith chuckles remembering their conversation, completely forgetting that he’s playing hide and seek with Lance, obviously unaware of said boy approaching silently from behind, ready to tackle him down.

“Got’cha!” Lance exclaims as he throws himself on Keith, tackling him down on the wet ground below them. As soon as they hit the ground Lance is tickling Keith, pinning him down with his intoxicating mischievous eyes which Keith can’t look back at properly because he’s too busy laughing and struggling to get out of his hold.

“Ha,” Keith exhales a laugh, “ah Lance oh my god,” he laughs again and tries to get a hold of Lance’s hands tickling his waist but Lance is too quick, “s- stop please.”

“Oh no mullet,” Lance laughs, finally letting go of Keith’s waist but holding him down by his wrists instead, “Look who won.”

Kinky is the first word that comes to Keith mind and he has to discard it quickly before Lance could notice the changes in his facial expression.

“Hm” Keith sighs, knowing damn well that he had just lost the game but looking at their positions now, maybe it’s all worth it. Keith shouldn’t enjoy this moment this much, shouldn’t like how Lance is on top of him, close and pressed together but, he can’t help it. Keith doesn’t turns his gaze away from Lance’s chocolate brown eyes that show thousands of emotions and say a thousand stories at once. They had only inches between them and Keith could see Lance’s freckles from here, close enough to count them. Keith had to push away his sudden urge to hold Lance’s face in his own hands and count his freckles. Then, without warning, Keith’s eyes falls on Lance’s lips, somewhat parted and a small smile still noticeable in the corner of his lips.

Unfortunately then Keith makes the mistake of looking back into Lance’s eyes one more time and realizes he’s looking at Keith’s lips too and god, he wants to kiss those goddamn lips so bad, so bad, it’s almost like he can’t bear it.

Which again, unfortunately leads his mind to get in a loop of thought yelling ‘ _kiss me kiss me kiss me kiss me you fool goddamnit-‘_

“Lance!” Mrs. Aldavez calls him and Keith, being the panicked gay he is, overdrives to sit up and knocks his forehead to Lance’s and immediately falls back on the ground.

He’s an idiot.

Lance yelps a loud ‘ow’ and Keith audibly groans in pain as he presses a hand over his forehead and Lance sits up on his lap, doing the same. He mouths an inaudible “what the fuck” at Keith and rubs his forehead again, to which Keith mouths back a small “sorry” and looks away, blushing slightly.

_What the fuck was that?_

When Mrs. Aldavez calls them again, Lance stands up with a hurry and offers a hand to Keith to stand up too, as if nothing had happened between them in last 2 minutes. As soon as Keith accepts his help and stands up Lance hurriedly takes his hands back and looks away, scratching the side of his neck, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. Keith stands up and brushes dirt off his sweatpants, fully aware of all the dirt on his back. God he would have to take a shower now, he thinks, before he hears Mrs. Aldavez’s holler again, “Keith! Lance!”

“Let’s go mullet.” Lance walks ahead of him before turning his head slightly at Keith one more time without meeting his eyes, “race you to the door.” and he’s running away from Keith, leaving him dumbfounded at his spot, he can’t utter a single fucking word because his mouth feels Novocain numb.

He quietly jogs back to the house. Maybe Lance doesn’t feel the same. Maybe Lance feels uncomfortable being too close to him. Just like he feels uncomfortable currently wearing the wet tank top full of dirt.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Now that you two have had your garlic knots,” says Mrs. Aldavez, wiping her hands on her baby pink kitchen apron, “I have a job for both of you.”

“Hm?” Lance asks as he stuffs the last piece of his garlic knot into his mouth. Keith has had 3 of them and he’s already full, while Lance is still stuffing some after 6.

 

“I need some supplies for dinner. Go to the nearest store. Here’s the list.” Mrs. Aldavez holds out a piece of paper for Lance and Lance takes it, eyeing the list quickly. Lance leans against the sink next to the window where bright golden sunshine stroke through, making Lance’s brown hair take a brighter shade. “Take the kids with you.”

“What why.” Lance says with annoyance before Mrs. Aldavez could even finish the sentence.

“Because I said so.” Mrs. Aldavez says and surely, she has a point.

“Can we buy some marshmallows?” Nadia asks, tugging at Mrs. Aldavez’s cooking apron. Sylvio agrees with a loud ‘Yeah’ and slightly jumps on Keith’s shoulder as Keith adjust his shoulders and grabs on the little boys legs to hold him there better.

“Of course, but only one packet.” She smiles at them and turns around to finish putting the plates back in the cabinet.

“Two!” the kids exclaim.

“Okay no more than two.” She says.

The kids cheers and Keith can’t help but laugh a little when Sylvio ruffles his hair and whines to lean down a little more so that he can high five Nadia. Keith does as he’s told and then stands up again, only to meet Lance’s eyes across the room.

He has a fond look on his face and he’s smiling at them. A soft, silent smile and Keith wants nothing but to walk over there and kiss that smile. That’s exactly how Shiro smiles at Adam.

_Wait_

Shiro, Keith’s dorky sappy lovefool brother smiles at Adam, his fiance, the love of his life, his life partner like th-

“Let’s go.” Lance clears his throat and turns behind to walk away before Keith could finish the thought inside his head. Maybe Keith was staring for too long. Great, now Lance is going to think he’s a weirdo.

Keith walks out of the door with Lance in front of him, who is groaning and complaining about how he deserves some rest this hot noon but instead he’s having to go to the store with Mr. I’m not emo but MCR rocks and the kids.

Keith shakes his head and smiles down at the ground as he walks, taking in the moment he’s currently living in.

\----------------------

“Shotgun!” Lance affirms and jumps into the car with a bit too much enthusiasm as Keith waits for the kids to get in too. God, Keith’s taste in men is worse than Shiro’s homemade cream curry.

“Idiot.” Keith mutters under his breath, hoping that Lance didn’t hear and gets into the car, ready to put the seatbelt on.

“Who you calling idiot, idiot.” Lance crosses his arms over his chest with a huff and scowls at Keith.

“What are we Lance? 12?” Keith says, pushing the key into ignition. This isn’t a new thing. Every day Keith and Lance would have at least 3 silly fights over silly things. It’s a universal rule.

“Out of 10? Don’t know about you but I sure am.” Lance clicks his tongue and flashes Keith with a blinding sunshine like smile. Bonus, finger guns.

Keith sometimes wishes he wasn’t gay.

_Or in love with Lance_

“Ugh” Keith throws his head back in annoyance and sighs as Lance lets out an audible chuckle next to him.

Christ. Who the fuck gave him the right to chuckle like that? Like he’s secretly the cupid and Keith is his target? What the fuck.

“Kids, put on your seatbelts!” Lance says while flinging his arm over his seat, grinning widely.

“We already did tio Lance!” the kids affirm.

“Good!” Lance smiles, “Now who wants me to sing a song on this trip to store?”

“No.” Keith profusely declines the offer as he impatiently hits the road.

Lance. Can’t sing.

No, not that Lance doesn’t know how to sing, in fact Lance has the voice of an angel but Lance SHOULDN’T sing right now for their own safety.

Because Keith might get them into an accident if Lance starts singing right now. Especially when he has his arm over his seat and his white shirt is unbuttoned enough to expose his collarbones, which makes Lance look like a goddamn vogue model ready to devour Keith.

Nope, Keith is too gone to handle this.

“YES!” The kids declare. Kids are Satan’s minions. Keith should have known.

“Okay then, since everyone here is so desperate to hear my lovely voice-“ Lance deeply sighs and puts his hands together, taking a deep breath in.

“We are not-”

 

_“I really wanna stop but I just got a taste for it_

_I feel like I could fly with the boy on the moon”_

 

Keith immediately goes silent. He expected Lance to sing something loud or upbeat. Not a sweet mellifluous song like this. Not that he’s complaining. His mind is almost yearning to hear Lance sing now.

 

_“So honey hold my hand, you like making me weak for it,_

_I feel like I could die walking up to the room.”_

 

Keith suddenly feels himself calm and collected. Like he’s been in this exact situation hundreds of times. What’s it called? Yeah, Deja Vu but not wholly. Like he’s used to Lance singing next to him like this, in the heavenly voice of his.

 

_“Oh yeah, late night watching television but how’d we get in_

_This position it’s way too soon, I know this isn’t love.”_

 

Keith’s heart flutters a little, hearing Lance singing like this. He takes a small glance at Lance to see him sticking his hand out of the window as he sings,

 

_“But I need to tell you something, I really really really really really really like you_

_And I want you, do you want me? Do you want me too?”_

 

Lance then starts moving his fingers against the wind in a motion, as if he can feel the touch of the fast rush of the wind. As if his hand is calling for it. Keith tears his eyes away from Lance and decides to keep his eye on the road instead.

 

_“I really really really really really really like you_

_And I want you, do you want me? Do you want me too?_

_“Ohh did I say too much?_

_I’m so in my head_

_When we’re outta touch (outta touch)_

_I really really really really really really like you_

_And I want you, do you want me? Do you want me too?”_

 

Keith tries not to think too much about the song Lance is singing. Why does it feel like, Lance is singing to him? Like, Lance is talking about them? Like he’s trying to express his feelings through this song?

Keith decides not to dwell too much in it and lets Lance’s voice ring in his ears all the way to the store.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

“First, we need eggs.” Lance announces, holding out the list in his hands and reading out carefully. “And we also need mushrooms, lettuce, white curry cream, shallots and ahh, milk.”

“Okay let’s go then.” Keith pushes the empty shopping cart forward towards the first aisle. There aren’t many people in the store at the moment. He can see an old lady about Lance’s grandma’s age walking past the soup aisle and a tall dark toned man in front of fruits stocks.

“Let’s check those free tryout tacos first.” Lance says as he pulls Keith back by his arm and points at the old lady in a pink apron few feet away, offering sample tacos.

“Lance-” Keith gives him a vacuous expression. He should have known. He had come to the store with a vicious animal who would eat anything that is free.

“Come on Keith it’s free food.” Lance insists. Of course it is free food. That’s why it’s called samples for fuck’s sake.

Keith uses glare. Lance loses 15 HP.

Lance uses pouting. Keith loses 25 HP.

Keith uses bloodshot glares. Lance loses 20more HP.

Lance does the puppy dog eyes.

It was very effective. Keith loses all his HP.

“Fine but only one taco.” Keith sighs. One taco won’t hurt right?

“Okay!” Keith is once again blinded by Lance’s wild bright smile and then he’s being dragged towards the free tacos lady by the said boy.

Frankly speaking, they end up going around tasting 10 free samples.

“Oh god, hm, Keith come here and try this lettuce roll. It tastes A- MAZ-ING.” Lance says adding extra syllables in the word amazing as he gestures at him from few feet away and then points at the roll in his hand, his mouth already full.

“Yeah?” Keith tears his eyes away from the stocked pile of pasta sauce in front of him. Just how much time does it takes to stock all that up? What’s the point of stocking it up like a mountain if you can’t even reach the top or take one out of it? What’s the point of anything at all?

“Whatever” Keith whispers to himself and then decides to jog over to eat a lettuce roll because these thoughts are giving him headaches.

Back then when they were just kids, the only thing to get headaches about was exams and homework and stealing Shiro’s car.

Now he gets headaches thinking about taxes, job, global warming, college, student debt, the election, Lance Aldavez and piled up pasta sauce cans.

“Amazing right?” Lance asks as he pushes a small lettuce roll into Keith’s mouth and smiles.

“Hm.” Keith nods and turns around to face away from Lance. Keith wishes he could pull all his concentration towards how tasty the lettuce roll is but he just can’t. Lance just fucking fed him with his own hand.

Keith is going to die today. He’s going to choke on this lettuce roll. Man found dead in Cuba. Cause of death: Lance Aldavez and a delicious lettuce roll.

“We should probably buy some of these too-“

“AAH” a loud scream is heard from somewhere nearby before Lance gets to finish his sentence and Keith is pretty sure the scream was familiar.

“Vio!” Lance shouts as he turns his head around to see his niece and nephew on the floor, groaning in pain. Nadia is on the ground while Sylvio is still on the fallen shopping cart, struggling to get his leg out of it. The stocked pasta sauce cans Keith was examining a few seconds ago were no longer the same, because the kids had crashed into them and all the cans were now on the floor, rolling here and there.

“Gosh, are you guys okay?” Lance asks, running up to them and crouching down to see if they have any injuries. Keith pulls Sylvio out of the shopping cart and makes sure he’s not hurt.

Sylvio takes the marshmallow packet off the floor and holds it out to Lance, “We got the marshmallows.”

“Yeah we can see that.” He assures and takes it from Sylvio’s hand.

“Are you guys hurt?” Keith asks, eyeing Nadia this time.

She stands up and brushes dirt off her frock, “No we’re fine.”

“You guys shouldn’t have done that.” Keith says, folding his arms against his chest. They had created a mess in the store and all the customers were now staring at them, few whispers could be heard from where Keith was now standing.

“You and tio Lance were too busy feeding each other free foods. We were bored.” Nadia says, folding her arms against her chest just the way Keith had done.

“It’s okay. What’s childhood without some shopping cart riding and crashing right?” Lance chuckles, trying to cool the situation. Lance might have an extroverted chaotic personality but he too hates to be the crown in the crowd.

“Right.” Someone says from behind and Lance turns around to face a tall guy in glasses and a suit, his expression unreadable but not exactly bearing any happy news.

“And who are you?” Lance asks and Keith puts his hand on his face. Of course it’s the store manager, why is Lance so-

“I’m this store’s manager.” The man said, confirming Keith’s thoughts and answering Lance’s dumb question.

“Oh yeah? Well I have some complaints-“

“We are extremely sorry for this.” Keith interrupts as he walks fast to stand between Lance and the man, “Won’t happen again.”

“Young parents these days.” The man mutters under his breath as he keeps his eyes fixed on his shoes and then looks up, “Please look after your children next time. I assume you two are not here only to taste all the free samples?”

“We were not tasting every-“ Lance starts and then stops, “Wait what do you mean by OUR CHILDR-“

“Yes we are really sorry. We’ll be careful from next time.” Keith apologizes quickly for the last time and nods.

The man nods too and walks away.

“Our children? These two?” Lance exclaims in surprise, watching Keith as he goes around Lance to take the shopping cart to actually start shopping this time, “That man thought we are their parents Keith, parents!”

“I know. I was there.” Keith says.

“Do I look that old already?” asks Lance, squishing his own cheeks with his hands, “And what makes that guy think we are a couple?”

Ouch

“Come on now, let’s get this over with.” Says Keith, completely ignoring Lance’s last sentence as he gestures towards the kids to follow him.

Things are happening too fast.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

“Get in the car kids!” Keith orders as he jogs to the car. He watches as Lance opens the door and Sylvio jumps in. Nadia’s nowhere to be seen nearby and Keith panics a little. What if they had lo-

“Tio Keith?” Nadia walks up next to him and leans just a little as she walks to face Keith from there. Immediate flash of relief flows over Keith.

“Yes Nadia?” Keith says, relaxed.

She fidgets a little before asking, “Are you and tio Lance dating?”

What now

“What n- no.” Panic rises in Keith’s chest all of a sudden for some unknown reason, as if he and Lance are actually secretly dating and they have to keep it a secret until Christmas. Which is unfortunately not the situation here. “What gives you the idea?”

“I don’t know. You guys look really cute together.” Nadia shrugs. Lance was right. Nadia’s secret hobby is observing people from a distance and she had just proven that to Keith. “Also you make tio Lance really happy.”

“I do?” Keith smiles, trying his best to hide the ting of surprise and flood of happiness in his tone.

She nods happily and affirms, “Yes.”

“Well, good to know.” Keith says.

“Come on, get your lazy asses into the car!” Lance shouts from the driving seat. Which means Keith gets the shotgun this time.

“Lance!” Keith yells. He can’t just say the word ass in front of the children like that.

“Pfft tio Lance said ass.” Sylvio lets out a suppressed laugh and points at Lance, “I’m going to tell ma.”

Lance glares at Vio, “Don’t you dare kiddo.” He says.

“Yes do tell your mother about this Vio. Lance needs to learn to control his goddamn mouth.” Keith says as he closes the door after Nadia has gotten in and walks around to get in himself. Just as he had put his seatbelt on, he hears a camera snap next to him and he turns his face around to see Lance holding his phone at him, he had obviously taken a photo. “Did you just take an f- ing pic of me?”

“Yes I did.” Lance affirmed proudly.

“Lance, delete it, now.” Says Keith. He hates it when someone takes his photo without his permission. Mainly because he knows he looks like shit in candid photos.

“Nope can’t do sire. You look too damn cute with a dog filter.” Lance says without hesitation. Like he’s used to calling Keith cute.

“Lance, give me your phone.” Keith holds his hand out to Lance for him to hand over the phone but Lance just moves away further from him towards the door. Keith stretches his hand out to take the phone but then Lance sticks his hand out up high, in the farthest corner of the roof.

Lance laughs and stretches his arm farther, “You can’t reach my hand, short arms.” He says. How dare.

“You don’t want to get kicked by my short legs mister.” Keith threatens and moves closer to the other boy, half hovering over him to take the phone.

“Try me.” Lance dares, which is, undeniably hot even for Keith who denies every single emotion that bubbles up inside him.

Keith then suddenly realizes the position they are in, followed by Lance. Keith is just inches away from Lance who’s under him, eyes fixed on Keith’s. Keith has somehow managed to grab both of Lance’s wrists at some point. So basically Keith has Lance pinned on the seat and they’re close. Super close.

“Uhh can we go home already?” Nadia suggests from the back seats.

“Yeah, yeah right. Obviously. Totes.” Lance says as Keith falls back to his own seat in hurry and holds his chin in his hand, looking out of the window, trying his best to pull all his attention towards the breathtaking purple-ish pink sky outside as Lance keeps on blabbering,“We going home yeah? Yeah.”

The rest of the car ride goes by silence.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

“I can’t sleep Keith.” Lance turns to face Keith and whines for the 5th time that night and to be honest, Keith agrees. He wish he could have a sound sleep but for some reason his mind isn’t in the state of agreeing with that.

It’s like his mind is restlessly bouncing up and down for no reason. Like it’s missing something and wants nothing more than to feel the empty, vacant void and Keith needs to calm it at any cost in order to fall asleep.

He wonders why he feels so restless. It’s not like he’s new to sleeping next to Lance on the same bed.

“Me neither.” Keith agrees not bothering to look away from Lance’s eyes. They were facing each other under a dim moonlight coming in from the window behind Keith’s back. The light hit Lance’s face directly, bringing out his galaxy like freckles.

“Let’s go then.” Lance sits up straight instantaneously and gets out of the bed, grabbing his hoodie.

“Where?” Keith questions, sitting up too.

“Somewhere.” Lance shrugs and pulls on his hoodie.

“Lance what if we get caught?” he asks. It’s true he wants to go wherever Lance is taking him to but he also has to worry about getting caught by Lance’s mom. Or worse. The kids.

“We won’t, Keith. Have faith in me.” Lance grins widely and Keith realizes even in the darkness of the night, his smile is the brightest to shine. Brighter than the moonlight sucking in the darkness around them.“Now come on.”

“Ugh.” Keith grumbles and gets out of bed. Just because he wasn’t drowsy doesn’t means he wasn’t comfortable in his position. “In our pajamas?”

“Yes.” Lance enthusiastically says, “It’s a midnight adventure Keith.”

“Right.” Keith rolls his eyes as Lance slowly opens the window and gestures at Keith to follow him down before disappearing outside. Keith puts on his shoes and stretches his arms a few times before looking down the window to see Lance already on the ground, waiting for Keith to come down too.

“Lance I can’t go down from here.” Keith frowns, “It’s not like my home and- it’s too high.”

“Come on Keith.” Lance says, “You won’t fall.”

“How do you know that for sure?” Keith knits his eyebrows.

“I’ll catch you dummy.” Lance gives him an assuring smile and Keith has no choice but to give in. Not just because Lance’s smile is indeclinable but also because Keith trusts Lance more than anyone else. Probably more than himself.

If they were saviors and protectors of the universe and they had to select a leader to lead missions, Keith would have definitely voted for Lance.

So Keith decides to go down, shutting off all the bad situations this one step could lead him into. First he puts his right leg on the double board below the window and then his left. He looks around to see if there’s any other way to get down but he sees none. Which means he’ll have to jump off now.

“Don’t jump now you idiot.” Lance calls from below, “Try to jump on the window shed of the kitchen window below you.”

Keith looks down to see the shed far below him. He could jump down but he’s no parkour expert. He could slip and fall down.

“What if I can’t land perfectly? What if I slip and fall down?” Keith finds himself asking out loud.

“Then I’ll catch you Keith.” Lance says. Even though Keith can’t look behind and see Lance now, he’s sure Lance is smiling at him. “Trust me.”

So Keith jumps down. Keith does land on the shed with a thud and everything goes well until Keith realizes he had lost his balance and there’s nothing around to hold on to. Keith has tried walking on a rope before without holding anything and he remembers failing miserably at that and now it’s about to happen again.

“Shit.” Keith curses, trying his best to get his balance back but the more he tries to stand straight the more his legs wobble, pulling his upper body back.

“Keith just jump down!” Lance says.

“If you drop me I’ll kill you.” Keith manages to say before completely losing his balance and falling down.

For a moment Keith thinks he’s going to hit the ground hard and die but then there are arms around his back and thighs, embracing him into a soft landing. Then Keith realizes he’s in Lance’s arms, in bridal style and Lance is smiling down at him softly.

Keith being the lovesick gay he is, of course wants to stay longer in Lance’s arms but his consciousness works before his needs.

“Uh- wow okay.” Keith says.

“Yeah.” Lance says, still holding him in his arms, trapping Keith under his mesmerizing gaze.

“Lance? Uh- put me down now?” Keith says hesitantly.

“Oh yeah alright.”  Lance clears his throat and lets go of Keith’s thigh and then Keith’s back once his feet had touched the ground, “Here you go princess.”

“Uh- You actually caught me.” Keith says, not making any comments against the insult.

“I said I would.” Lance chuckles, looking down at his feet as he shoved his hands inside his hoodie pocket.

“Thanks.” Keith smiles, glad that the sun isn’t up right now because if it was, Keith’s blush would have been visible to any living form even if they were 100 miles away.

“You’re welcome mullet.” Lance looks up at him with a blinding grin and turns around, “Let’s go now.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

“Your midnight adventure is going to subway and eating sandwiches?” Keith asks as Lance pulls in the driveway of a local subway station.

“Yep.” Lance says.

“I should have never gotten out of bed.” Keith rolls his eyes.

“Come on Keith it’s a free treat.” Lance insists, pouting at Keith.

“Can’t say no to free food.” Keith says after thinking about it for a moment. Lance is right. It’s a free treat.

“That’s right. Now get out of the car.” Lance orders.

“Hello.” Lance waves his hand at the girl at the counter as he walks in. Her hair is short, dyed purple and she had neon yellow headphones with white stripes over her ears.

“Wh-“ the girl looks up from her phone and vigorously takes off the headphones before standing up, “Hello.”

“Why do you look like you have just seen a ghost?” Lance knits his eyebrows together.

“Oh I’m sorry sir. It’s just, we never get any customers this late. At almost 4am.” The girl laughs, panic fading off her face.

“People are not crazy enough.” Lance shrugs.

“Yeah you’re right.” The girl lets out a small laugh.

“Lance you should have told me it would be this fucking cold outside.” Keith shudders and wraps his arms around himself. Just a few hours ago the weather was still burning hot and now it’s suddenly cold.

“Oh god Keithy you didn’t bring a jacket with you.” Lance says, making his tone sound overdramatically surprised.

“You told me not to change my pajamas.” Keith says. That’s right. If anyone is to be blamed for this situation, it’s Lance.

“Yeah I didn’t forbid you from adding something either.” Lance replies with a wry grin.

“Ughh.” Keith audibly groans. Why does he even bother to argue when he knows he can’t win? You can win an argument with a smart person if you’re smart enough but it’s impossible to beat an idiot. It’s scientifically proven.

“Here, now you’re warm.” Lance suddenly throws his arms around Keith’s waist wrapping his whole body around Keith from behind, embracing him tightly.

Keith should have never opened his mouth in the first place.

“Get off me.” Keith tries to shake Lance off, trying his best to hide his bloodshot red face from said boy. He can’t take Lance’s body pressed against him anymore. It has had happened too many times in one single day for Keith to bear with. He hates how much control he has over him.

“Rude. I was just trying to keep you warm.” Lance pouts as he pulls away. Again, Keith shouldn’t have complained because now he’s missing Lance’s touch and feeling colder than before.

“Let’s eat something. It’ll warm us both up.” Keith suggests while clearing his throat.

“Right.” Lance nods and continues, “So uh, one classic tuna and a-“

“One veggie delite, please.” Keith says.

“Right on sir.” The girl smiles at them and walks away. Lance and Keith decide to take a table, too and they sit, facing each other.

“So Keith,” Lance opens his mouth after minutes of oddly comfortable silence as he stops playing with the bottle of sauce and puts it back on the table, “What’s bothering you?”

“What do you mean?” Keith wrinkles his eyebrows and tears his eyes away from their car being swallowed by the darkness outside, “I’m fine.”

“No you’re not, Keith.” Lance states and continues, his deep blue eyes fixated into Keith’s. “You’re not your usual self.”

“What does that mean?” Keith tilts his head to the side, his eyebrows still knitted.

“I mean, it feels like something’s bothering you, Keith. Now talk.” Lance folds his arms against his chest and stares at Keith, waiting for his response.

That’s another quality of Lance’s, always looking after everyone. Always trying to be there to help.

“Nothing’s bothering me, Lance.” Keith tears his eyes away from the other boy’s and lies, obviously.

I mean, what’s he going to say?

Lance I think I’m in love with you and it’s not good for my health?

Lance your smile is causing me pain?

Lance you’re too cute and I want to murder you?

“I can read your face like an open book, Keith.” Lance says and Keith panics for a whole moment, thinking that Lance somehow realized that Keith’s in love with him.

“I’m fine, Lance.” He stutters out, still not ready to pull his sight anywhere near Lance’s eyes.

“Christ you’re stubborn.” Lance says, clearly annoyed but not done talking about it.

“No you’re just delusional.” Keith replies with a small chuckle.

“Ugh fine don’t talk.” Lance finally gives up, thank the gods. “But I’ll try everything to change your mood.” Or not.

“My mood is totally fine?” Keith raises his eyebrow. Sure he’s lying but he surely doesn’t need Lance to worry so much about it. Keith is sure he’ll be fine soon. He’ll be fine once college starts again. Once they return to their regular lifestyle.

He’ll be fine.

“Right.” Lance deadpans and lets out a small huff, also turning his face towards the darkness outside as a song Keith has never heard before starts playing on the radio.

 

_“What time is it where you are?_

_I miss you more than anything.”_

 

“Come on let’s dance to this song.” Lance suggests out of nowhere. Just a second ago he was pouting and now he’s wanting to dance to an unfamiliar song.

Lance really did mean it when he said he’ll do anything to change Keith’s mood.

 

_“Back at home you feel so far.”_

 

“I’ve never heard this song in my entire life.” Keith argues. Not only because he can’t dance but also because he’s wearing pajamas and it’s 4am and they are in a local subway and more importantly, Lance is here.

 

_“Waiting for the phone to ring.”_

 

“Me neither.” Lance shrugs. As if the song doesn’t matter when it comes to dancing.

“So how are we gonna dance to this?” Keith raises his eyebrow at the perfect tan skinned boy in front of him.

 

_“It’s gettin’ lonely livin’ upside down”_

 

“You don’t always have to dance to a song you know, Keith.” Lance smiles at Keith and for a whole moment, Keith can feel his heart melting off his body.

 

_“I don’t even wanna be in this town.”_

 

“Sometimes it’s just fun to dance to songs you’ve never heard. Dance to the beats and rhythm you can’t predict.” Lance says very philosophically. Since when does Lance know how to talk using such collected words?

“Lance I can’t-“

 

_“Tryin’ to figure out the time zones making me crazy.”_

 

“Keith please come on, just this once, please.” Lance whines and pouts, holding out his hand at Keith and waiting for him to take it, “Dance with me.”

So Keith gives in

 

_“You say good morning, when it’s midnight,_

_Going out of my head alone in this bed.”_

 

“Christ Lance what-” Keith breaths as Lance pulls Keith closer towards him and puts one hand on Keith’s waist, making sure Keith follows his steps. “-the fuck?”

“It’s called dancing sweetheart.” Lance replies.

 

_“I wake up, to your sunset,_

_And it’s driving me mad, I miss you so bad.”_

 

“This is not dancing. People are gonna think we are crazy.” Keith says when Lance lets go of his waist and spins him around on his toes and pulls him back again.

 

_“And my heart, heart, heart is so jet lagged-“_

 

“Except there are no people here now.” Lance says.

“Hey I’m a human.” The girl with short hair says behind the counter.

 

_“-Heart, heart, heart is so jet lagged-“_

 

“We trust you.” Lance winks at her and at any other time Keith is sure he would have felt a ting of jealousy or disappointment but tonight, standing here, in Lance’s arms, Keith doesn’t feel any of it.

“Gee thanks.” The girl deadpans but smiles.

 

_“- heart, heart, heart is so jet lagged-“_

 

“Lance I-“ Lance cuts him off by spinning him again and Keith laughs “Is that the only thing you can do?.”

 

_“- So jet lagged.”_

 

“No, but hey you’re laughing. You’re having fun.” Lance says, freeing one of his hands from Keith’s shoulder and poking him on chest.

“No I’m not.” Keith laughs again. He hadn’t laughed this much in a while.

It really feels good.

“Yeah cause people laugh when they are in a bad mood.” Lance smiles, still moving in rhythm with Keith.

“Some people do. You know like as a coping mechanism.” Keith says.

“Just admit that you love dancing with me, Keith.” Lance proposes.

“Never.” He says.

“Oh yeah?” Lance raises his eyebrow and dips him in. “Say it or I’ll drop you.”

“No you won’t.”

“Say it.”

“No-“ Keith gets cut off when Lance actually lets him go for a second. “Lance!”

“Just say it, Keith.” Lance pushes.

“In your dre-“ Keith rolls his eyes and Lance lets him go again, catching him by his hand right before he was about to hit the floor. “Shit no fine, fine, I love dancing with you.”

“Shit, Keith, please say it again.” Lance says, pulling Keith back into his arms and then taking his phone out of his jacket pocket, “I forgot to record it.”

“No I’m not saying it again.” Keith crosses his arms against his chest.

“Come on.” Lance whines and opens the camera, holding the phone up to record Keith.

“No.” Keith chuckles, “Nope.”

“I think I’m in love with the way you laugh.” Lance mutters, almost inaudible. Keith wouldn’t have caught it if he wasn’t this close to him now.

“What?” Keith asks, just to confirm.

“Nothing.” He shakes his head vigorously.

“Nothing?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Lance nods and for a moment or two, Keith stares into Lance’s deep blue eyes, wanting nothing more than to memorize and fix the color permanently into his heart, seal it there with Lance’s name on it.

“Here’s your food.” The girl clears her throat next to them and Lance almost drops his phone.

“Hey the food’s ready. Come on.” Lance says, looking away from him.

“Yeah.”

 

“Thanks for letting us dance in the middle of the shop at 4am.” Lance says to the girl as they are about to leave.

“My pleasure.” The girl smiles at them. As soon as Lance was out of the door, the girl calls again, “Hey, listen.”

“Yeah?” Keith turns around.

“You’re lucky.” She says.

“Why?”

“It’s pretty easy to tell that your boyfriend really cares about you. I’m kind of jealous.” She chuckles, looking back down at the desk.

“B- boyfriend?” Keith’s words stutter out on their own. “No no no, Lance is just a friend.”

“Wait so you two are n- oh, oh I’m so sorry I just assumed-“

“No no it’s fine. It’s not the first time someone thought we’re dating.”

“Yeah.” The girl stops panicking and sighs. Then she looks up again to meet Keith’s eyes, “But still, you’re even luckier to have a friend like that. Kind of reminds me of my ex.”

“Oh I’m sorry.” Keith says. This is kind of awkward. Talking about relationships and ex’s with a total stranger. How can people start talking about this topic out of the blue? What kind of talent is this?

“No it’s okay. I’m over him anyway.” The girl shrugs.

“Keith? Is there a problem?” At the moment Lance walks in again, eyes following Keith and then the girl.

“No I was just heading out.” Keith waves his hand at him and Lance gives him a nod and walks out. Keith looks back again at the girl, “It was nice talking to you, uh-“

“Axca.” She says.

“Axca. That’s a unique name.” Keith nods.

“Thank you.” Axca smiles at him and waves, “Bye.”

“Bye.” Keith says as he walks out to join Lance who’s already outside.

“What were you two talking about?” Lance asks as they jog walk towards the car.

Keith shrugs and says, “Love life and how dumb you looked dancing.”

“Ouch.”

“Just kidding.” Keith says, “She just told me how lucky I must be to have a friend like you. She doesn’t knows that it’s a curse to have you as a friend.”

Lance chuckles, “Ouch again?”

“Heh.” Keith says and they get in the car. Instead of starting the car, Lance just sits there, breathing quietly so Keith lets himself enjoy the comfortable silence too. After a minute or two of absolute silence, Keith speaks,“Thank you Lance.”

“What? Come again?” Lance turns to him and asks, an ear to ear smirk spreading across his face.

“Oh god it’s hard to be nice to you.” Keith says but laughs, “I said, thank you, Lance. Thank you for tonight. Thank you for, everything actually.”

“You’re welcome, Keith.” Lance smiles at him and goes silent again before starting the car for real this time and drives out of the parking area.

Now, first rule of driving, eyes on the lane. Always. Tear your eyes away from the road ahead and you’ll end up dead in a car accident.

Obviously, Lance doesn’t know that because he keeps stealing glances at Keith every now and then. So Keith smirks and says, “Eyes on the road, Aldavez. Eyes on the road.”

“Wh- I- I was not-“ Lance stutters and looks completely straight ahead at the road for the first time after they’d gotten out of the parking area.

“I saw it, Lance. Nothing you say can convince me to believe otherwise.” Keith smiles at himself and looks out of the window. “I know I look like a fucking vogue model but I really don’t want to die this young.”

“Wha- whatever.” He says.

“Hey can I open the window?” Keith asks a minute later.

“Aren’t you cold?” Lance asks back.

“Not anymore.” Keith says and rolls down the glass. He smiles when the rush of wind hits his face with a whoosh. Letting the sound of wind rush past his ears, the sensation running through every strand of his hair. He turns to Lance again and says, “Turn some music on.”

“Yeah okay.” Lance says and turns the radio on.

 

_“When I was six years old I broke my leg_

_I was running from my brother and his friends_

_And tasted the sweet perfume of the mountain grass I rolled down”_

 

_“I was younger then, take me back to when I_

_Found my heart and broke it here_

_Made friends and lost them through the years_

_And I've not seen the roaring fields in so long, I know I've grown_

_But I can't wait to go home.”_

 

“God I love this song.” Lance says.

 

_“I'm on my way_

_Driving at ninety down those country lanes_

_Singing to "Tiny Dancer"_

_And I miss the way you make me feel, and it's real_

_We watched the sunset over the castle on the hill.”_

 

Keith hums an agreement, happy with the way the night had turned out.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Let’s go swimming.” Lance announces all of a sudden, sitting up on the couch.

“Huh?” Keith hums a question. Maybe it’s because of the heat but he suddenly can’t process words in his head properly.

“Yeah. Most of the people leave this place during summer vacation. So public swimming pool won’t be that crowded. Let’s go now.” Lance explains and tries to pull Keith off the couch by his wrists but Keith falls on the ground with a thud.

“Good idea.” Keith says as he stands up fully this time without Lance’s help, “I’m dying.”

“Can we go too, tio Lance?” Nadia tugs on Lance’s shirt from behind and makes puppy eyes at him.

“Sure kiddos. Go get your stuff.” Lance ruffles Nadia hair a little and shouts, “Mama we are going to the swimming pool!”

“Be back in 2 hours!” Mrs. Aldavez shouts back from the yard.

“Okay!” Lance says and Nadia and Vio run upstairs screaming in joy to get their stuff.

“Let’s fucking go.” Keith mutters.

 

“You were right. This isn’t too crowded.” Keith deadpans, taking one glance at the swimming pool full of loud kids, rowdy teenagers, carefree dads, angry moms, your local racist neighbors and grandmas who probably stepped out of their rocking chair for the first time in a year after finally finishing knitting dozens of pairs of socks for all her kittens.

“Are you fucking shitting me right now?” Lance curses under his breath, quietly enough for children to not hear.

“Tio Lance can we go into the swimming pool?” Nadia asks. Kids always have been blind to crowds full of humans. Probably because they know that their small body can sneak into any place.

“Yeah go ahead, Nadia. Take Vio with you and don’t get lost.” Lance orders.

“Okay!” They exclaim and run into the crowd, already out of their eyes in half a minute.

“And what are we gonna do?” Keith asks.

“Get in the swimming pool too?” Lance suggests.

“Ugh.” Keith groans in his hands. Why did he even come here? What was the point? Lying on the couch back home felt like a much more comfortable option right now.

“Come on Keith. There’s only like, 20 people in the pool.” Lance says.

“Yeah. You can go ahead.” Keith says, turning away from Lance, his head already spinning because of the unbearable heat but still he says,“I’ll warm up a little.”

“Fine.” Lance says, luckily not questioning why Keith wanted to warm up when the heat was already boiling the surface.

“God it’s hot.” Keith mutters to himself and pushes his way through the crowd. The place isn’t that crowded but still, it’s the same as hell for people who hate humans like Keith. To make the situation worse Keith luckily manages to bump into a huge tan skinned buff guy about 6’6 tall with tattoos drawn all over him.

_Wow._

“Watch it, kid.” The man glares down at him. If the sun wasn’t already killing him, this guy’s deadly glare surely would have put him down in the grave.

“Ah sorry.” Keith mutters and quickly walks away before the guy changes his mind and decides to plunge Keith into the sun for bumping into his six pack.

“Tio Keith?” a voice of a child asks him from behind and Keith turns around to find Nadia staring at him with bewildered eyes. Keith almost falls over on Nadia but she somehow manages to catch Keith’s arms and push him to stand straight. “Tio Keith are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine, Nadia.” Keith says but for some reason, he finds his voice unsteady. He tries to stand still but his body says otherwise, telling him to collapse on the floor and take a nap for, forever maybe.

“Tio Lance!” Nadia calls for his uncle, waving her hand, “Tio Lance come here.”

“You don’t have to call Lance, Nadia. I’m alright.” Keith says but too late, he can see Lance already making his way through the crowd towards them.

“What happened Nadia?” Lance asks.

_Of course._

Of course Lance had to be shirtless now. He probably already took dip or two in the water and then got out of there, because his body was wet, water dripping down his chest.

Or maybe it’s just sweat. Who knows?

Either way Keith wanted the said on his bed, naked, _now_.

“Look at tio Keith. He was almost falling over. Is he alright?” Nadia asks, concerned.

“Keith, hey buddy?” Lance places his hand on Keith’s shoulder to make him steady and looks into his face. Keith wishes he didn’t do that. “You alright?”

“Hey Lance.” Keith says, crouching down on the ground, trying his best not to stare at Lance’s chest.

“Are you feeling alright?” Lance asks again, this time putting both hands on Keith’s shoulders before pulling one towards Keith’s cheek to make him look into Lance’s eyes.

“I feel uh-“ Keith thinks for a moment, looking for the correct word to describe how he feels but he’s not sure what to say. Dizzy? Was dizzy even a word? Keith doesn’t knows. “I feel dizzy, I guess.”

“God Keith you need to sit down.” Lance says, looking for a spot or a chair to sit Keith down.

“I feel like the world is uhm spinning?” Keith blabbers. He suddenly feels the need to tell Lance this and he doesn’t know why. The heat is making it hard for him to talk but still, he needs to talk. “Lance is this is the end of the world?”

“Oh god Keith sit down here.” Lance says, finally spotting an empty spot. He drags Keith there and makes him sit down. Even though Keith liked it crouching on the ground, talking to Lance’s wet tan chest. His head was spinning. It was like riding a roller coaster but without a roller coaster.

“Who caused the apocalypse? Zombies or Robots?” Keith asks. He hopes the words coming out of his mouth are making some sense. “I bet it’s the zombies.”

“I need to film this.” Lance chuckles before looking back, “Nadia? Come here.”

“It’s hot. You’re hot. Everyone’s _hot_.” Keith snorts. “Global warming.”

“Sweetie get some water and an ice bag if you can.” Lance instructs.

“Okay. Let’s go Vio.” Nadia walks off with a shorter kid. Apparently that little kid’s name is Vio. Does Keith know a Vio? He thinks he does. He’s not sure anymore. There’s a tingling headache bothering him now and his head is starting to feel heavier and heavier. Keith’s struggling to keep his eyes open now.

“Keith how are you feeling now?” Lance asks.

“Like, uh-“ Keith tries to say before losing the words.

Then everything goes black.

 

Keith opens his eyes to meet a ceiling fan above. He tries to sit up straight, his head still tingling a little from the headache, “What, what happened? Where am I?”

“Oh you’re awake? Good.” Lance speaks from next to him. He sat on a chair, his shirt was back on his body (unfortunately) and he was texting someone.

“Lance where are we?” Keith asks.

“We are in the medical emergency room.” Lance says, stuffing his phone back into his jeans pocket and then meeting Keith’s eyes.

“Oh you’re awake.” A deep voice says right then and Keith sees a man about Shiro’s height in a white lab coat walk in from the door, towards Keith. “Don’t worry you’re fine. The heat caused you to faint.”

“Oh, okay.” Keith says. “How long was I out?”

“About thirty minutes.” The man says.

“That’s long.” Keith mutters to himself and then asks, “Can I go now?”

“You can go now but make sure to drink water more and don’t stay under the sun for too long.” The man smiles at him and tosses a bottle of water at him, which Keith manages to grab instantly from the air.

“Okay. Thank you.” Keith says.  
  
“Are we done? Is he going to be okay?” Lance stands up.

“Yeah don’t worry. It’s just a mere heat syncope caused by overheating and dehydration. Make sure he drinks more water.” The man speaks towards Lance, “Take care of him.”

“I will.” Lance smiles at him and looks back at Keith again, “Let’s go Keith.”

“Yeah.” Keith says, getting out of the bed.

 

“Wanna get some ice cream?” Lance says once they are outside and Keith’s eyes meet the crowd of humans again. Yikes.

“Sure.” Keith shrugs.

“Nadia, Vio, come on! Pack your stuff, we are going to get some ice cream!” Lance shouts.

“Yay!” They exclaim. It wasn’t hard to spot a ice cream van once they were out on the street. With the burning heat, of course there’s three different ice cream vans on one single street. They walk up to the nearest one with a baby blue hood over it.

“Tio Lance can I get a triple scoop?” Vio asks.

“No, Vio. You might catch a cold.” Lance says. Such a dad.

“Two scoops?” Vio asks again.

“Yeah.”

“I want strawberry and mint!” He exclaims, jumping up and down.

Nadia tugs onto Lance’s shirt too and says, “I want chocolate and banana!”

“Alright. One strawberry plus mint and one chocolate and banana coming up!” The ice cream guy says, smiling at the children.

“What about you, Keith?” Lance asks him with a soft smile.

“Uh, chocolate chip, cookie dough and vanilla.” Keith says casually.

“Who said you’re getting a triple scoop?” Lance crosses his arms and faces Keith, his eyebrow raised. What was he? Keith’s mom?

“I fainted, Lance. I fainted.” Keith pouts. A little too dramatically maybe, but it must have managed to win Lance’s heart because Lance looks away and clears his throat.

“F- Fine.” Lance shakes his head, “One chocolate chip, cookie dough and vanilla please.”

“Coming right up.” The ice cream guy says.

“Won’t you take any, Lance?” Keith asks.

“Nah. I don’t feel like eating one.” Lance says. Which is surprisingly odd for Lance to say since he has an undying love and hunger for ice cream.

“You? Saying no to ice cream?” Keith says and proceeds to put his hand on Lance’s forehead to check his temperature. Maybe he has a fever. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Lance says, slapping Keith’s hand away before taking Nadia and Vio’s ice cream from the guy and calling them over, “Nadia! Vio! Here’s your ice creams!”

“Thank you tio Lance!” Nadia says cheerfully and then points at some kids playing right across the street, “Tio Lance that’s my classmate Ryan. Can I go and talk to him?”

Lance takes a look at the kids on the other side before replying, “Yeah. Go ahead.”

“Can I go too?” Vio asks with a pout.

“Sure but don’t go too far kids!” Lance says as the kids ran across the street.

“We won’t!” Nadia replies back from the other side.

“Lance do you want a bite?” Keith asks as he takes his own ice cream and offers it to Lance.

Lance then places a hand against his chest in a surprised manner and says, “You? Want to share your ice cream with me?”

“I mean if you don’t want any that’s fine. I’m not forcing-“ Keith shrugs and almost turns back.

“No, give me a bite.” Lance laughs and puts a hand on his shoulder. Keith laughs too before turning back to face Lance again and holds out his ice cream to him. Lance grips Keith’s wrist and pulls the ice cream closer to him, along with Keith and takes a small bite.

“Thanks, babe.” Lance winks at him after he’s taken a bite.

Why does he think it’s necessary to do that?

“Whatever.” Keith flushes and looks away. Being friends with Lance Aldavez was _not_ easy.

  
\----------------------------------------------------

 

Keith stands in the middle of dark kitchen, taking in the shine of moonlight entering through the huge window that created a dim atmosphere in the kitchen. He takes a deep breath in, fresh cold air runs down his nostril, into his lungs.

He doesn’t knows how long he’s been standing there, thinking nothing and everything. He knows he came down there to have a glass of water but he doesn’t feel thirsty anymore. The sleepiness that was clouding his head 10 minutes ago now feels like ages ago.

12 years.

It’s been 12 years since they have all met. It’s been 12 years since Keith’s first day at garrison.

And Keith is still pining for Lance

Keith groans and holds his face in his hands. Lance Lance Lance Lance Lance. Everything seems to come back to Lance these days.

“Tio K-keith?”

“ArGH.” Keith lets out a surprised noise and then clenches his hand over his chest, staring at little Sylvio in front of him and then he realizes what’s going on. Sylvio is weeping.

“Hey. Hey Vio.” Keith whispers as he takes a step towards the kid and bents down to have a clear look. He gently places his hand on his cheek and wipes the falling tears away, “What happened? Bad dream?”

Vio nods. Keith gently wraps his arms around the child as he sobs into Keith’s shoulder. He then pulls away and asks, “What was the dream about?”

“There was a h- huge bunny. H- he had fangs and-“ Vio pauses for a moment, “He came to my house and said he wants to eat all the humans in the world. I- I told him he can’t do that a- and then he took away mama and papi and tio Lance.”

“Aw Sylvio.” Keith manages to smile at the little child in front of him. He places a hand on his shoulder and says, “I can tell you how to defeat the big bad bunny.”

“Really?”

“If that bunny comes to you again, tickle him down.” Keith proposed.

“T- tickle him?” Vio asked, completely baffled.

“Yeah. Tickle him and then he won’t be able to move. He’ll be laughing too hard so he won’t look scary either.” Keith explained.

Sylvio goes quiet for a moment before, slowly turning his gaze back to Keith from his bare feet, “Are you sure it’ll work?”

“Yep. I’ve tried before and it worked.” Keith assures with a smile.

“It did?”

“Yeah.”

“What happened here?” Another voice asks from the back of the room and Keith and Sylvio turn to see Lance there, leaning against the door with a dim smile on his lips.

“Tio Lance!” Vio says as he runs up to Lance. Lance crouches down in front of the kid and hugs him, “I had a bad dream.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah but I’m okay now. Tio Keith taught me how to stop the giant bunny from taking you away.” Sylvio says, looking back at Keith once, grinning.

“Oh did he?”

“Yeah!”

“Good. Maybe your tio Keith does have a secret talent and it’s being a good babysitter.” Lance scoffs, throwing a wry smirk at Keith who still stood in the dark. Keith sends it off with a small laugh.

“Hehe.” Sylvio chuckles, “You’re right.”

Lance smiles back and stands up, “Wanna go to bed now?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay come here.” Lance lifts Vio off the ground into his arms.

“Thank you tio Keith!” Sylvio says, grinning ear to ear at him.

Keith smiles, “Anytime kid.”

 

Once Lance had made sure Vio was tucked into bed safely, he returned to the kitchen again where Keith was.

“So,” Keith asks as he lets his back rest against the sink, “What brings you here?”

“You weren’t in the bed when I woke up.” He shrugs and hops onto the kitchen island in front of Keith.

“Hm.” Keith hums and they fall silent again. Lance came downstairs just because Keith wasn’t in the bed next to him when he woke up? That’s sweet. “You hungry?”

“Yeah. Wait let me see. There’s probably tuna sandwiches in the fridge.” Lance says as he hops off the island and opens the fridge door next to Keith and Keith takes his chance to groan in his hands in frustration. He can’t handle this any longer.

Damn it’s gonna fucking hurt to see Lance fall in love with someone else and see him getting married to them.

He already had to see Lance fall in love with Allura, date her for a couple of weeks and then having to breakup because it wasn’t working out.

And those few weeks were painful.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah fine.” Keith removes his hands off his face, nods and gives Lance a reassuring smile. Lance returns the same smile and closes the fridge door. “I’ll put them in the microwave.”

“Okay.”

“So Keith.” Lance whispers once he had put the sandwiches in the microwave and turned it on.

“Yes, Lance?” Keith whispers back.

“What do you think about- me?” Lance asks, pointing at himself valiantly.

“Huh?” Keith heard what Lance asked but he vacillates to answer.

“You know, what do you think about me?” Lance hops back onto the island. He swings his legs back and forth as he speaks next, “Tell me your opinions on my face, body, attitude, personality, smile, laugh, the way I walk, the way I talk, the way I sleep-“

“Perfect.” Keith says, almost too loud and immediately tries to cover. “I mean stupid.”

“Uh ah Keith I fucking heard that.” Lance smirks. Shit. “So you think I’m perfect huh?”

“Do you mind getting those sandwiches here? I’m starving.” Keith tries to change the topic, knowing well that Lance won’t let it change this quickly.

Keith Kogane is an idiot.

“We should starve and talk.” Lance wiggles his eyebrows and suggests. What kind of seduction is this?

More importantly, why is it working?

“I’m going to sleep then. Have fun starving and talking with yourself.” Keith waves his hand at Lance and takes a step towards the door when Lance grabs him and drags him back to where he was.

“Oh Keith come on.” He pouts and gets the sandwiches out of the microwave then walks to where Keith is, “Here’s your sandwich, my lord.”

“Thank you. You may go now.” Keith says and takes a sandwich from the plate.

“Why do you have to be so cold hearted?” Lance frowns.

“Why do you have to be so nice?” Keith angrily says as he takes a bite from the sandwich and thanks god because Mrs. Aldavez knows how to make a tuna sandwich taste heavenly good.

“Yeah?” Lance raises an eyebrow. Oh shoot.

“You heard nothing.” Keith shakes his head with his mouth full. He must look so stupid right now.

“Oh but I did Keithy.” Lance takes a step towards Keith and Keith’s not sure whether to push him back against the island and punch him or to kiss him senseless.

“No you didn’t.” Keith argues. He knows it’s pointless but Keith can’t just let Lance taste the joy of victory.

“Thanks to my really sharp ears and my super cool ability to read lips in the dark, I’ll understand every word you mutter under your breath.” Lance smirks and Keith narrows his eyebrows. Lance can read lips? So basically all the time Lance was able to say what Keith muttered inaudibly was because Lance was staring at Keith’s lips at that moment? What the- “You think I’m not only perfect but also really nice huh.”

“I said you have lice.” Keith mutters. This is what panic does to you. You say absolutely, totally, completely stupidly meaningless shit to your crush.

“I use shampoos and hair gels suggested by the world’s most famous hair stylists and I brush my hair at least thirteen times a day. Plus I use conditioner from time to time and I do so much more for my hair.” Lance takes a step back and softly runs his fingers through his hair as he talks, “My hair is soft and perfect. No lice, no dandruff. No grease. Thank you very much.”

“Whatever.” Keith murmurs, trying not to think too much about running his fingers through Lance’s brown hair that Lance just confirmed to be super soft and silky.

“So, back to the answer, pretty boy.” Lance says and takes a few steps closer to Keith again and instead of saying anything, Keith takes another bite off his sandwich. “You think I’m perfect and nice?”

“Uh.” Keith manages to let out a noise as he gulps down the piece of the sandwich in 4 seconds. This is a record.

“Also you have some bread crumbs over your lip.” Lance points at somewhere on his lip and Keith immediately puts his hand over there.

“Huh? Where?” he asks as he brushes his thumb over where Lance pointed at.

“No not there. A little bit more right.” Lance says, even closer now. Shit.

“Here?” Keith asks, moving his thumb a little closer to other side.

“No no I- just come here.” Lance says and before Keith could say anything, he wipes the bread crumbs off his lips and he brushes his thumb over the same place few more times.

Then he stops and their eyes lock. Lance doesn’t take his thumb away from Keith’s lips. Instead he slowly cups his cheek with the hand. Lance then steps in closer between Keith’s legs and suddenly Keith can’t breathe properly because he’s aware of Lance’s breathing being so close to him that he can feel every inhale and exhale. Lance doesn’t stop caressing his cheek or staring at him even though Keith should be the one staring at him hopelessly because Lance is so beautiful and the shine of the moonlight that came in from the window behind Keith is bringing out all of Lance’s features. His ocean like eyes and his galaxy like freckles and his smooth tan skin and-

“Keith I-“ Oh no Keith really can’t let Lance ruin the moment now

So Keith kisses Lance.

It’s nothing much. Keith’s lips just touch Lance’s for a moment or so and Keith pulls away.

Yeah it’s nothing much.

But to Keith he’d just committed the most satisfying crime in his life that could have life ruining consequences for him.

Keith kissed Lance. Yes he did and now Lance is staring at him with no readable expression on his face and Keith knows he’d fucked up. He’d fucked up real bad and he needs to apologize and-

“Lance shit I’m so sorry I-“

“Fuck.” Lance mutters and closes the space between them.

Keith goes stiff. He goes stiff in excitement and nervousness. His breath hitches and there are fireworks happening inside him, tingling electricity running through every vein in his body.

Then they are moving in sync. Lance kisses Keith and Keith kisses him back just as desperately. He moves his hands up and down Lance’s arm and Lance pulls him closer by the waist.

Minutes later Lance has his arms wrapped around Keith’s waist and Keith has his fingers running through Lance’s hair and they are kissing each other without a care in the world, like they could do this forever and it still wouldn’t be enough.

Keith can still feel the tingling electricity running through his veins with every movement of their lips. He can still feel his heartbeat fasten every time Lance swipes his tongue over his lips.

Keith arches his back a little against the sink when Lance moves his lip away from Keith’s and then starts placing a trail of kisses down his throat, Keith’s grip on Lance’s hair getting tighter with each press of his lips against his skin.

Then Lance pulls away abruptly, leaving Keith feeling empty and cold.

“Lance?”

“Keith- I- uh-“ Lance stutters as he takes steps back from Keith, each larger than the other. Keith can feel the caged dark void inside him escaping now, taking over his body. Lance didn’t like him. The kiss was an accident which lasted too long. Keith tries to circulate his breathing as Lance continues to stutter, “Wha- I- Did you mean it?”

“Mean- what?”

“The kiss, Keith.” Lance says, “Did you kiss me out of sheer heat of the moment or- do you like me?”

“Uh- Lance I-“

“Oh no. Oh no no no. Oh my fucking god. Right yeah Keith forget everything that happened. Yep.” Lance blabbers and Keith wants to jump off a cliff. “I was dumb enough to fall for you. Even more dumb to think that you like me. Ah fuck.”

Wait

“What?”

“Okay you don’t have to act so surprised alright. Everyone knew about my dumb crush on you. I’m pretty sure you had some idea too. Just because I’ve decided now to speak about it doesn’t mean you get to make fun of me, I’m heartbroken enough-“ Lance’s words get cut off by Keith’s chuckle, which then turns into a series of laughs, “I just got my heart broken by you and you are laughing? God why did you make me fall for the devil himself-“

“You absolute dumbass.” Keith states, still laughing.

“Oh yeah sure why leave insults alone in the open right. Yeah throw them all at me-“ Lance keeps on blabbering and Keith decides to cut off.

“I love you.”

“Yeah, uh huh tota-“ Lance keeps letting the words flow until he realizes what Keith had just said, “Wait what.”

“I’ve been in love with you for so long, Lance.” Keith exhales, taking two steps closer to Lance. The distance has been killing him. “You have no idea.”

“Huh?” Lance asks, confused, still standing on the spot.

“I didn’t kiss you out of sheer heat, idiot.” Keith smiles, finally walking close enough to Lance so that they were only a few inches apart. “I kissed you because I’m in love with you.”

“You are- you- love? Me? You?” Lance says, pointing at Keith once and then him, and then at Keith again.

Keith chuckles, “Did you forget English?”

“I just- I’m-“ Lance struggles to get his words out, before finally deciding what to reply, “I love you too, Keith. No scratch that. Do you have any idea how strong that one word is?”

“So-“ Keith pauses, slightly afraid that he’d said too much, “You’re not in love with me?”

“No- I mean yes but what I wanted to say is” Lance says, making circular motions with his hands, “I’m in love with the thought of loving you. I guess. If that makes any sense at all.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, what a coincidence. I think I’m in love with the thought of loving you too.” Keith smiles again, God knows how many times he had smiled this night. All thanks to Lance Aldavez.

“Hm. Good to know.” Lance says as he closes the space between them this time and whispers, “Can I kiss you again?”

“You can kiss me anytime you want Lance.” Keith affirms.

And they kiss again.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

“If you hug me any tighter my lungs might explode, Lance.” Keith chuckles as Lance tightens his arms around him from behind and pulls him closer, if it was possible. Keith traces his fingers down Lance’s arm to where their hands met on top of Keith’s stomach and holds it there, eyes stuck to the hundreds of stars above them, sparkling like hundreds of fireworks millions of miles away.

“Shut up and let me have this.” Lance pouts, “I have wanted to hold you like this for so long.”

“Fuck off you sap.” Keith flushes red.

“So romantic.” Lance deadpans.

“Give me your phone.” Keith demands.

“Why?”

“Just give it to me.” Keith demands again. God, he’s so tired of Lance asking him questions after questions. “I swear I won’t throw it off the rooftop.”

“God I couldn’t have wished for a better boyfriend.” Lance shakes his head and takes his phone out of his jeans pocket and hands it over to Keith, “Here.”

“Thank you.” Keith says as Lance’s phone lights up in front of his eyes and he takes a few seconds to look at the lock screen in awe because it’s their group photo from ages ago, back when they didn’t have worry about college or jobs or student debt or furby dolls that might rip your throat out at 2am. Keith smiles and then swiftly unlocks the pattern lock.

“What the fuck.” Lance mutters.

“Yeah just in case you forget your own pattern lock. Don’t mention it.” The home screen of the phone lights his face up and Keith raises his eyebrow at the picture of him with the snapchat dog filter, “Lance is this the one you took the other day? In the car?”

“Yes.”                   

“I look cute.” Keith says.

“You do.” Lance agrees, “I mean you always look cute but you and the dog filter really managed to stab my heart so congratulations, you made it to Lance’s homescreen.”

“Shut up.”

“Just kidding, I have had other pics of you as the home screen before.” Lance admits.

“Lance!” Keith flushes, again, for the trillionth time.

“I have made you blush eight times tonight.” Lance points out proudly as Keith proceeds to open snapchat on his phone, “Let’s keep that counting.”

“You have a password lock for the snapchat app?” Keith rolls his eyes.

“Yeah.” Lance says, “Guess the password.”

“What do I get if I get it correct?” he asks.

“A kiss.” Lance says.

“No.” Keith says boldly. Not because he’s gotten tired of Lance’s kisses, but because he has something else in his mind.

Keith will never get tired of kissing Lance Aldavez.

“Oh so you want the D then huh don’t worry Keith you’ll get it soon en-“Lance’s words gets cut off when Keith elbows him hard in the stomach, “Ouch.”

“I want to go to the beach.” Keith says, not wanting hear any more of Lance’s embarrassing sweet talks, “With the gang and everyone.”

“Okay but didn’t you hate it the last time we went there?” He asks, knitting his eyebrows.

“Yeah that was ages ago.” Keith replies, remembering the first time they’d gone to the beach and how much he hated it for getting sunburn and salty sea water being splashed on him every five seconds which got into his mouth more times than he had the patience to tolerate. “I wanna go again.”

“I can’t believe you’re taking such a big step just to see me shirtless- UrgH-“ Lance chuckles but soon gets cut off before finishing. Again by Keith’s elbow. “Why do I like you again?”

“Because I’m amazing.” Keith says, “Now let me try.”

Lanceiscool

Incorrect password

Belikelance

Incorrect password

Lancealdavezisthebest

Incorrect password

“Ughhh” Keith groans and arches his neck to pout at Lance, who looked down at him from behind. He thought he’d get it correct in the first few tries.

“Don’t get frustrated, Keith. Keep trying.” Lance suggests and hugs him tight again. “It’s easier than you think and I’m not a narcissist.”

“Okay.” He replies, eyes wandering back to the screen again.

Lancealdavez

Incorrect password

Keithkogane

Incorrect password

Lancekogane

Unlocked

“Oh my god Lance.” Keith says, feeling his face flush (fucking again) and hundreds of butterflies resurrecting in his stomach.

“Ah you actually got it.” Lance shrugs,“That’s a surprise.”

“Your password is Lancekogane?” Keith asks, turning to face Lance. The dim light of the  moon fell on Lance’s face fully, bringing out his breathtaking blue eyes and beautiful freckles.

Also, he was blushing.

“I think my phone already answered that question of yours-“ Lance looks away and smiles at the sky.

“I fucking hate you.” Keith says, burying his face in his hands, his face still red.

“I love you too.” Lance replies, “Now what you gonna do.”

“I’m just going to-“ Keith pauses, “Why is everyone in the group suddenly screaming?”

“What?” Lance asks and taps to open the group chat.

 

**Pidgeeoon**

WOAH

FUCKING FINALLY HUH

 

**TakashiShiro**

Pidge

Language

 

**LanceAldavez**

What happened

 

**Pidgeeoon**

Are you really trying to hide it from us

 

**TakashiShiro**

Oh Lance

 

**Hunkgarett**

CONGRATULATIONS BUDDY

 

**LanceAldavez**

Why?

 

**Hunkgarett**

YOU AND KEITH OF COURSE

IT’S NOT LIKE WE’RE ACTUALLY THIS SURPRISED BUT

STILL, CONGRATS

 

“How does they know?” Keith asks his boyfriend.

Boyfriend. Heh. He gets to call Lance his boyfriend now.

“I don’t know.” Lance says, typing fast.

 

**LanceAldavez**

WHO TOLD YOU GUYS?

 

**Pidgeeon**

It doesn’t matter

What matter is that we know now and you can hide nothing from us

 

**Hunkgarett**

What Pidge means is that we are haPPY FOR BOTH OF YOU AND WE LOVE YOU

 

**LanceAldavez**

I LOV U BRO

 

**Hunkgarett:**

LUV YOU TOO

 

**Pidgeeoon**

Poor keith

 

**LanceAldavez**

I have two hands

And Keith just said he’s in love with hunk too

 

**Hunkgarett**

I LOVE YOU TOO KEITH

 

**LanceAldavez**

Haha

But seriously tho

Who told you guys

 

**Alluraa**

Oh Lance and Keith

Congratulations

 

**LanceAldavez**

How did you guys kno

 

**Alluraa**

It’s not like we knew from the beginning

It’s not like we had bets on who’s going to confess first

 

**Pidgeeoon**

lmaoo

 

**Alluraa**

It’s not like romelle and I planned out Keith and your marriage already

It’s not like we went to a future teller’s place in Arizona and showed your photos and asked if you two are meant to be or not and it’s not like she said you two are going to get married and have 2 kids, 3 cats, 1 dog

And a crocodile

 

**LanceAldavez**

Wht

 

**Alluraa**

Let me guess

None of you confessed first. It just happened suddenly

 

**LanceAldavez**

Yes how did u kno

And also why would we have a crocodile

 

**Alluraa**

Okay Pidge and Shiro

Pay me up

 

**TakashiShiro**

A bet’s a bet I guess

You’ll get your money Allura

 

**Pigeeoon**

Ughh

 

**LanceAldavez**

Y’allsuk

 

**Pigeeoon**

But you wuvv us

 

**LanceAldavez**

uwu not delivered

 

**Hunkgarett**

:(

 

**LanceAldavez**

:)

Check your dms hunk

 

**Hunkgarett**

YOU SENT ME AN UWU

 

**LanceAldavez**

ONLY FOR YOU BUDDY

 

**Hunkgarett**

AWW THANKS MAN

 

**Pidgeeoon**

This is a mad house

 

**Alluraa**

Romelle just asked me what vore means

Should I tell

 

**LanceAldavez**

No

Don’t corrupt her

 

**Pidgeeoon**

Why do u know that word?

You were the grandma of gc even few days ago

 

**Alluraa**

Unfortunately Matt told me all about internet vagaries

 

**TakashiShiro**

I’m killing matt

 

**Alluraa**

No

 

**Pidgeeoon**

Please do

 

**LanceAldavez**

Yeet him

Igtg now

 

**Alluraa**

Why?

 

**LanceAldavez**

Keith’s being too cute

 

**Alluraa**

Ah mood

It’s always like that with me and romelle

 

**Pidgeeoon**

Gays and lesbians

Unite

 

**Takashishirogane**

Adam just threatened to cut my arm off and throw it into the void if I don’t put my phone down right now and get my ass back into the bed.

Good night guys

 

**LanceAldavez**

That’s so sweet

 

**Hunkgarett**

Good night shiro!

This gc is so powerful

 

**LanceAldavez**

It is isn’t it

Anyways bye y’all

 

Lance closes snapchat and finally glances down at Keith, who’s too busy counting the freckles on Lance’s face.

“Keith.” Lance lets out a shaky breath.

“Yeah?” Keith hums before realizing his position and how close his face is to Lance’s and when he does he faces away abruptly, turning back to fidgeting with his hand, trying to hide the bloodshot blush spreading across his cheeks, “Uh- sorry.”

“Oh my god Keith.” Lance chuckles and holds him closer from behind.

“What, asshole.” he says.

“How do you manage to be, so cold and yet so cute at the same time?” Lance asks, burying his head in Keith’s shoulder, his hair tickling Keith’s cheeks slightly.

“I’m-“ he pauses, trying to regulate his breathing. Yeah he’s wanted Lance to hold him like this for a long time but now that it’s actually happening, Keith’s finding it hard to get used to. “Not cute.”

“Yes, yes you are.” Lance firmly says and places a light kiss on Keith’s cheek. Keith turns his face away from Lance’s side immediately.

“No I’m like knife. Like a sword. I can’t be cute.” Keith argues and he knows he sounds stupid but it’s the best defense he can think of at the moment.

“What you just said makes you even cuter.” Says Lance shrugging.

“Lance I’ll bury you alive.” He threatens, obviously not meaning it.

“Hmm.” Lance hums against his hair and holds him tighter against his chest. Keith decides to turn around and press his face against Lance’s neck. He subconsciously nuzzles his nose closer into the crook of Lance’s neck and lets out a soft hum as he had settled himself into a very comfortable situation. “Cute.”

“You’re holding me too tight. Let me go.” he demands but of course, he doesn’t want Lance to let go.

“You love it. Don’t lie.” Lance’s laughs ring into his ears.

“Hm no. I don’t.” Keith hums a lie and yawns. He’s feeling a little tired now. Little sleepy. Plus Lance smells super good like always.“But you smell good.”

“Yeah?” Lance lets out a quiet chuckle and yawns too, pressing his nose against Keith’s hair again, “Well maybe we should get back into our room and cuddle and you can fall asleep sniffing my shirt.”

“I don’t cuddle.” He says sharply, not bothering to move his face away from Lance’s embrace.

“We’ll see.” The other boy says.  
  
Maybe Keith doesn’t hate summer that much after all.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

“So, you guys are here because Keith and Lance finally got together and you all would like to congratulate them?” Veronica asks his younger brother’s gang. They had just arrived there about fifteen minutes ago, around 9 am. Mrs. Aldavez had offered them breakfast but they’d said they’ll eat with Keith and Lance. Pidge had pulled Veronica aside to talk about the business.

“Yes.” Pidge says.

“- And to take photos of them cuddling so that you can blackmail them later with it?” Veronica asks again to reconfirm.

“Ah huh.” Romelle nods, her pastel pink top and shredded blue jeans bringing out the mischief in her eyes.

“Sounds good.” Veronica shrugs and then gestures her eyes at Shiro, who’s talking to Mrs. Aldavez, “Shiro’s here for that too?”

“Nah he’s just here to apologize on our behalf.” Pidge shrugs and explains.

“Cool.” Veronica says but then turns around to walk away, “But I can’t let you guys go upstairs. Wait till they’re wake.”

“But- why?” Allura asks, flinging one arm over Romelle’s shoulder. She wore a purple P!ATD shirt with shorts and net socks.

“I promised Lance not to let you guys up there if you came.” Veronica says.

“He thought it way ahead huh.” she shakes her head, “Veronica we have some pictures of Lance you can blackmail him with.”

“Like?”

“Like the one where Hunk caught him sniffing Keith’s hoodie or something and crying because Keith will never love him back.” Pidge explains, “Hunk has a pic in his phone.”

“I do.” Hunk affirms immediately.

“So if I let you go up there, I’ll get those pictures?” Veronica asks for confirmation.

“Yep.”

“How many?” She asks.

“Two.” Pidge says.

“Six.” She bargains.

“Three.”

“Five.”

“Four and no more.” Pidge puts a stop to the bargaining.

“Deal.” Veronica shakes her hand with Pidge’s, “You guys may go up now.”

“Goddamnit.” Romelle is the first to mutter loud enough for Lance to wake up.

“What the fuck.” Lance says, immediately sitting up straight on his bed as Keith sat up next to him too, rubbing his eyes and yawning, “What are you guys doing here?”

“We thought you and Keith would be attached to each other like a tree and a koala? So we got here to take embarrassing pictures? But clearly we don’t always get what he want.” Pidge says.

“What the fuck Pidge.“ Lance says and glares when his sister walks into the room from behind them, “Veronica you promised you won’t let them in!”

“Yeah?”

“I went into your room at 2am and you were awake, scrolling through Facebook when I-“ Lance gets out of the bed and starts explaining, leaving Keith on the bed who had gone back to sleeping in a matter of seconds.

“It was 4:30 am and I was sound asleep.” Veronica tells Romelle.

“- When I said, ‘Vero, Keith and I are dating now. If Pidge and other’s come over here tomorrow, don’t let them into my room okay?’” Lance says.

“No you yelled, ‘VERO! WAKE THE FUCK UP. KEITH’S MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND NOW AND IF THE GANG COME HERE TOMORROW, DON’T LET THEM NEAR MY FUCKING ROOM.’” Veronica sighed.

“- And then you said, “CONGRATULATIONS LANCE! I’M SO PROUD OF YOU AND I PROMISE I WON’T LET THEM IN. IT’S LATE YOU GUYS SHOULD GET SOME SLEEP.’” Lance explains loudly.

“No I said, ‘Congrats. That’s great. I promise I won’t let them in. Now fuck off I need some sleep.’” Veronica shakes her head again.

“Whatever, you promised didn’t you?”

“Hitler promised not to invade Czechoslovakia too, little brother. Welcome to the real world.” She smirks at her younger brother.

“I can’t believe Hitler’s dead spirit is possessing my sister. We have to call an exorcist.” Lance dramatically suggests, crossing his arms against his chest.

“Don’t be overdramatic.” His sister says and then waves her hand at everyone before walking out of his room, “Let’s go get breakfast everyone.”

“I want to hear the whole story with details later, Lance.” Romelle says, following Veronica out of the door, followed by Allura.

“Yeah, yeah I know that Rom.” Lance sighs.

“Hurry up and come downstairs alright. You guys can suck dicks later-” Pidge says before getting pulled out of the room by Hunk. God bless him.

“Ew Pidge who says that?” Lance shouts.

“I do. Anyways, hurry up.” Pidge shouts back from the stairs.

“Fine.” Lance mutters.

“Huh.” Keith says then, “That’s one way to wake up in the morning.”

“Good morning.” Lance beams at him and sits back on the bed before asking, “ I saw you went back to sleep again? How much of the conversation did you hear?”

“Long enough to know how disgusting Pidge is.” Keith says, ruffling his own hair and then proceeding to stretch his arms a little, his eyes closed. When he opens his eyes Lance is still staring at him and Keith finds himself going red.

“What?” Keith asks.

“Nothing.” Lance says climbing farther into the bed and closing in the space between them, “I’m just, really happy.”

“Me too.” Keith whispers before taking Lance’s face in his hands and placing soft kisses on his lips. Lance hums softly in response and kisses Keith back. They kiss each other for a few minutes before Lance slowly pulls away.

“I’m going to go and change my pajamas first okay?” Lance says.

“Yeah go ahead.” Keith says and watches as Lance smiles at him one last time and makes his way towards the bathroom.

 

 

It’s been years since I’ve last made an entry here. I thought mom threw it away but I’m glad she actually didn’t.

Anyways so,

Dear Diary,

Keith and I are getting married today

\-       _Lance (to be) Kogane_

 

**Author's Note:**

> fghgdfdhsfds thank you for reading my fic uwu kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Follow Kay on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/gogols_)
> 
> Foloow me on:[Twitter](https://twitter.com/soukokuwus) and [Tumblr](https://soukuwu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
